Currently, void fillers, typically made from corrugated paperboard or cardboard are used as lightweight spacers and stabilizers for filing voids between cargo loads of product being transported in, for example, rail cars, trucks, and shipping containers.
For example, cargo loads comprised of beverages or perishable food in containers such as boxes or crates are typically transported on pallets which are generally lined up in rows that are spaced from one another and stacked one on top of another in, for example, a rail car, truck, or shipping container. During the loading of the pallets or thereafter, void fillers are located to fill voids between the pallets of containers or between such pallets of containers and one or more walls of the rail car, truck, or shipping container to stabilize the cargo loads.